cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DCT0473/Each Boss Theme Best to Worst:
Self Explanitory. Let's jump in, shall we? Best: Admission to Perdition: Probably my favorite boss theme. I like how nearly every other boss theme is incorporated, and the melody is nice, too. 2nd Place: Railroad Wrath: Such a memorable piece for a such a great boss. I like all the musical onomatopoeias that give the track extra flair. 3rd Place: Aviary Action: Probably the first boss theme I fell in love with. The tune is so catchy, and I like how it gives off the feeling of falling through the air while fighting Wally. 4th Place: Threatenin' Zepplin: Another catchy tune that picks up in intensity as the fight progresses. 5th Place: Carnival Kerfuffle: Not much to say. It's just a pretty catchy and nice sounding tune. 6th Place: A Ruse of Ooze: Very fast paced and exciting. The only reason it isn't in the top 5 is that I believe this track should've gone with a much more exciting boss fight. 7th Place: The Airship: While the fact that it is currently an unused OST does weigh it down a little, it is still one of the game’s best songs. And as the DLC trailer is hinting at, maybe we'll get to finally hear it in game. 8th Place: Pyramid Peril: One of the few slow boss themes, but I think it really fits Djimmi's fight. The track, while slow, builds up gradually to create a very beautiful sounding theme. I will admit the last two minutes aren't as great as the first 3, but they still are pretty good. 9th Place: Dramatic Fanatic: This track has some of the best solo sections in the OST and I love the tap-dancing segement. But I really think the saxophone solo near the start just really drags on. 10th Place: Clip Joint Calamity: Another fairly good slow song that makes good use of the woodwind section. But, there are boss themes i enjoy more. #11: High Seas Hi-jinx: A boss theme I'd probably adore more if the fight it acompanied wasn't so RNG reliant. The song is still very good. #12: Botanic Panic: First boss theme in the game. It isn't great, but it gives you an idea of whatt to expect and lays the foundation for all the other boss themes. #13: Floral Fury: Eh... it's fine. I just don't see it as this great song all the fans make it out to be. The same applies to Die House. #14: Murine Corps: Another song I don't like as much as everyone else. I mean, the first half is great, but that last 1/4 doesn't feel that great next to the rest of the song. #15: Junkyard Jive: The begining's a little repetetive, but the second half really saves this song. I really enjoyed it. #16: One Hell of a Time: It's fine, but it can get repetitive at times, and feels so anti-climatic next to Admission to Perdition. #17: The King's Court: The Casino Boss portion is alright, but the craps table portion drags on for way too long. The King Dice portion is porbably the saving grace of the song. It’s just how I'd imagine a King Dice boss theme to sound. #18: Sugarland Shimmy: Forgetable. Just forgettable. #19: Shootin' and Lootin': Also forgettable, but more than Sugarland Shimmy. #20: Firey Frolic: A song I'd like more, but three things really weigh it down for me: #The fight it acompanies is awful. #Some sections really drag on. #Gomotion has a spectacular remix of Fiery Frolic, and after listening to it, the original sounds like a failed imitation. #21: Honeycomb Herald: Probably the only song I genuinely dislike. It's soooooooo slow, and not in a good way. Not only that, but jeez, it is probably the most repetetive song in the game. There's only one or two sections I can actually remember from it. Category:Blog posts